


SHERLOCK Kids Cosplay

by karadin



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cosplay, Costumes, Halloween, Kids Cosplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-31
Updated: 2011-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-25 03:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karadin/pseuds/karadin





	SHERLOCK Kids Cosplay

all images copyright Karadin 2011  
 **please do not repost to other sites,** image featured on artist's tumblr  
http://www.tumblr.com/blog/karadin

https://twitter.com/#!/karadin1

We had lots of fun! And so many people knew they were Sherlock and John! Though one person told my daughter that she preferred Jeremy Brett to 'new' Sherlock, luckily daughter was not offended but said 'I love him too!'

 _*edit* I didn't think I had to add this, but since people have asked, the 13 year old used a non-permanent hair dye at her own request. (in response to the 'why are they hugging?' comments) This is a brother and sister pair, the younger boy is on the autism spectrum with adhd, in public spaces he can become overwhelmed, and hand holding and hugs calm him, his older sister loves him very much and takes very good care of him. She says, John and Sherlock are best friends, just like my brother and I._


End file.
